Smith vs Terminator
by ChristSaviour
Summary: TerminatorMatrix crossover, set between Matrix and Reloaded.
1. Terminator Intro

AGENT SMITH vs. TERMINATOR  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A dirty old truck pulled up at the diner. The door opened, and the driver practically fell out. He staggered his way to Gumbo's diner, a half-empty bottle in his hand.  
  
He went up to the door, as he had so many times before. He was just about to push open the door when something happened... 


	2. Neo Intro

Chapter 2  
  
"Neo, Trinity, come in here."  
  
They followed Morpheus into the loading bay. Morpheus sat down in an armchair. There were two more, but Trinity and Neo decided to stand.  
  
"There is a new Machine looking for us."  
  
"Where is it?" Asked Trinity.  
  
"It's in The Matrix."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"America. Although we're not sure where. It's routinely checking everywhere in the whole of The Matrix. We can't jack in. It'll spot us."  
  
"Well, we have to enter The Matrix. We need it."  
  
"Exactly, Trinity. That's why we're all going in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To destroy it."  
  
"That's crazy."  
  
"Maybe, but we're doing it." 


	3. The Attack

Chapter 3  
  
"H-Help! Oh, someone, please, help!" The scream rang out, but nobody heard it inside the diner. There was a band playing as the people ate their food.  
  
"HEEELLPP! Leave me alone!  
  
Inside the diner, Bob was about to light a cigarette.  
  
"I'm sorry pal, no smoking. This is a family place."  
  
Bob looked around. There only seemed to be one kid there, but he grudgingly went out.  
  
'I'm going to complain about this,' thought Bob as he went out, 'The food's lousy too.'  
  
He was just on his way out when he heard the screams. He rushed out, to see the large, naked figure, slowly walking towards someone. It was trapping them in a corner. He punched the figure. Nothing happened. It was still walking towards him. It didn't even seem to notice his screams or futile attempts to escape.  
  
Bob went to his truck, to get his gun. He was just loading it up when the screams stopped. He turned around, deathly afraid that the man was dead.  
  
He was somehow relieved when he saw the man being lifted up into the air by the throat by the naked person. He fired his shotgun. The figure slowly turned its head, seemingly uninjured. Bob reloadedand shot it again, in the face. The bullet pierced skin, but where there should have been brains spilling out, there was clod, hard steel. A red light shone where the eye used to be.  
  
"What are you?" Stuttered Bob, now about to pass out.  
  
The human (Or was it?) walked towards him.  
  
"I am Terminator," he replied, no emotion in his voice.  
  
"What?" The man didn't understand. He dropped his shotgun in terror. The Terminator picked it up and held at him.   
  
"Give me your clothes."  
  
"...er...yes, y-yes."  
  
The Terminator now rounded on the first man.  
  
"And you."  
  
The man obediently did as he was told, taking off his leather jacket and black jeans. Bob took off the faded white jersey he was wearing. He was about to take off his trousers, but saw Terminator had already put on the jeans.  
  
"And now," said Terminator, "Die!"  
  
Two gunshots rang out. The people in the diner flocked outside, only to see an old truck drive off. 


	4. Jacking In

Neo, Trinity and Morpheus lay down on stretchedout chairs, ready to be sent into the Matrix. Neo hated this. It reminded him of going to the dentist as a child.  
  
"Ready?" Tank's voice interrupted Neo's thought. He braced himself. Then suddenly, sharply, the plug connected with the socket in the back of his head.  
  
'Human electricity.' The last thing Neo thought.  
  
Then white. All around. It was blinding, consuming, even overpowering. It didn't matter how many times you did it, even if you tried to hide it, you still wouldn't be prepared for such an onslaught of bright white.   
  
"Where is the Terminator?" Asked Neo, recovering from the awe inflicted on him by the pure white.  
  
"It was last seen heading away from a diner in a truck," replied Morpheus.  
  
"Alright. We're gonna need cars." This from Trinity.  
  
"And guns," added Neo.  
  
The next second, the loading bay filled up with cars, with shelves of weapons stretching away into the distance. Trinity walked towards a black racing motorbike. She put on her helmet and picked up a small submachine-gun.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
Morpheus stepped into a black stretch limousine.  
  
"Come with me, Neo."  
  
Neo walked up to the car. Morpheus held out his arm.  
  
"You first, Neo."  
  
Neo got into the driving seat, picking up a large handgun and an assualt rifle. Morpheus sat next to him, holding a machine gun.   
  
The next moment, everything fell away, and Neo, Morpheus and Trinity's cars appeared into the Matrix, materialising a few metres above the ground. The police investigating the two murders at the Gumbo's Diner stared, eyes bulging. This was too much to handle, after the eyewitness reports of a man in leather speeding away with a bullet hole in his head.t thought to pass through Neo's head, before nothingness. 


	5. The Chase

Terminator's small truck stuttered along at top speed, trying to shake off the pursuers, but it was useless. The motorbike behind was catching up. Out of the wing mirror, he saw a gun being loaded. A wave of hot lead spewed out, setting fire to the truck. The Terminator dived out of the side door, as the flames spread to the engine, completely detonating the truck. Terminator pulled out his pump-action shotgun, firing at the bike. Trinity dove off, landing on the other side of the pavement. Terminator made for the nearby petrol station, where a Shell oil tanker was loading up the pumps. Terminator pulled open the locked door, exposing the driver.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that!"  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
Terminator shoved the barrel of his shotgun in the face of the driver.  
  
"Please...no! Help!"  
  
The clerk in the store heard a shotgun being fired. He ran outside, seeing the tanker speeding away.  
  
"Hey! Security!"  
  
He saw the body roll out of the open driver's door. The door slammed and the tanker disappeared.  
  
"Hey! Hey no! You can't do that! I'll call the police!"   
  
The clerk ran inside, picking up the reciever and dialing 911 as quickly as he could.  
  
"Yes, Police! There's a stolen truck speeding away. Yes, er...Shell oil tanker, heading North-East on a freeway, towards California."  
  
The police cars raced one after the other out of the station, sirens blaring. It didn't take them long to locate Terminator's stolen truck, racing along the freeway at full speed, a limo and a motorbike chasing after it.  
  
Morpheus unwound the passenger seat window, leaned out and started shooting.  
  
"I repeat, we are under heavy fire from a limousine, number pla..."   
  
The police officer stopped mid-sentence, shot dead. The police reinforcements, however, were on their way, officers armed and ready.  
  
Terminator's lorry zigzagged from side to side along the road, cars swerving and crasing around it. Trinity's bike edged closer and closer, Trinity trying to get a good enough aim to take out the lorry there and then, when a black saloon car rammed her from behind.  
  
"Agents...shit!" Said Trinity to herself. She pulled out a mobile phone and dialled Neo's number. Neo picked up the phone, one hand on the steering wheel while Morpheus took out police cars, popping tires and shattering windscreens.   
  
"Neo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh, thank God...Neo, look to ahead, to the right a bit."  
  
"Agents."  
  
"Just what I thought."  
  
"Shit. are they attacking you?"  
  
"No. That's the thing. They seem to be after Terminator."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe it's just a trick. Watch out."  
  
Trinity hung up and looked up at the road ahead. A highway bridge was coming up. There was a police roadblock at the start of the bridge, consistingand two poli of a police truck in the centre, ce cars to either side, with officers, guns at the ready. There was no way around. Trinity had to go for the only weak spot she could see - the truck itself. She jammed on the brakes, swerving to the left and leaning all her weight that way. The bike slid right down, just low enough to get under the wheels of the truck!  
  
Terminator remained up ahead. Trinity raced after him, behind several police cars. One police office, aiming for Terminator, had shot the back section of the truck. Oil leaked out, about to go up in flames. Terminator's truck cab dropped the entire trailer, zooming off to let the load roll back of its own accord on to the police cars, whom Trinity was unlucky enough to be behind. A huge explosion followed, with the whole bridge falling down onto the road below. Trinity had had the sense to dive off her motorbike before it exploded, but was now simply falling, the cars racing past below. She braced herself for death, and found herselves in the arms of someone, who flew right up. Neo!  
  
Morpheus was at the wheel of the limousine, having taken it as soon as Neo had leapt out. The limo raced along. Morpheus planned to pick up Neo after the bridge, which was...The bridge! Where the hell had it gone!? Morpheus jammed on the brakes, but not quickly enough to avoid falling down into the path of a moving car, which slammed into Morpheus, sending his car spinning. Another car smashed into him, sending him flying off the road, smashing through the barriers. The car spun off and crashed into a nearby tree, completely writing off the car and setting it alight. The door slowly opened and Morpheus stumbled out, barely conscious. He just had the sense to roll the flames out, before passing out. 


	6. Death

Morpheus lay, unconcious. Neo flew over, finding him sprawled on the grass. His car was totalled. Neo gently dropped Trinity in Morpheus' arms. He shook Morpheus, waking him up, then flew off after the truck.  
  
He had to find it.  
  
'Just follow the trail of destruction...', he thought to himself. Shouldn't be too hard. A car was gently burning in the afternoon sun. Neo headed in that direction. There were more and more, almost like a pattern. The truck cab appeared in the distance ahead. Neo sped up. He had to get to it. He was gaining on Terminator, who was being held up by police cars. Neo flew into the window next to Terminator and sat in the passenger seat.   
  
"What the...?" Police chief Jones gaped. He must have been seeing things. Maybe he should go back. But he had a loyalty to the good people he was protecting.  
  
Terminator turned his head to the side, to see Neo.  
  
"You are Neo."  
  
"I guees."  
  
"Die!" He raised his shotgun, catching Neo unprepared, who didn't know Terminator was armed. The cyborg squeezed the trigger, shooting Neo in the arm. Neo was knocked backwards, giving Terminator a perfect oppurtunity for another shot. He was hit in the leg. He was close to death, and he knew it. Another cartridge flew above his head and shattered the windscreen. The next hit him in the other leg. He jerked around in recoil from the shot. Things seemed to move in slow-motion. His energy was slipping away from him and he knew it. He fell out of his seat, causing the shot to miss, and impact where he was before. Terminator aimed down at him. The next shot was going to hit him in the heart. He strained and strained, concentrating all his draining energy into raising his arm. He did it, but did not know why. He was forgetting who he was, the powers he had. The next shot was still going to hit him and he knew it. The machine squezzed the trigger.   
  
'Why should it end like this?' he thought. The gun went off, but he was not shot. Instead, there was a click. Neo was confused. He was still alive, but weak. Weak beyond belief. He knew that he would be dead in a moment, but not why. What was happening? He saw a door being opened, then blackness. Then he was flying out, into the road. After that, everyithng faded, and he was unconcious.  
  
A car swerved right up to Neo where he lay, stopping just in time so as not to run him over. The door opened and another figure was inside it, dressed similarly in black leather. Was it the same one? Neo couldn't tell. He didn't understand.  
  
'Get in.'  
  
Neo lay there, unable to speak. He stared at the figure before him.  
  
'Get in.'  
  
Still he lay there, and the figure picked him up, bundling him into the car before speeding off in the opposite direction to the truck, which promptly swung round and gave chase. 


	7. The T800

The car stumbled down a dusty, country lane. Still the truck cab chased, but it was getting further off. Neo lay sprawled on the back seat. The last thing he remembered, The Terminator had been stitching up his chest.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We are heading south."  
  
"Are you...are you The Terminator?"  
  
"I am a Terminator T-800."  
  
"Aren't you trying to kill me?"  
  
"A Terminator T-300 cyborg is trying to kill you."  
  
"Can you stop it?"  
  
"I can stop it, but it is not in my mission objectives."  
  
"What are your mission objectives?"  
  
"Protect Thomas Anderson, aka Neo, at all costs."  
  
"Listen. I'm Thomas Anderson, and I say I would be safer if you destroyed that Terminator."  
  
The T-800 still carrried on driving.  
  
"Kill that Terminator now!"  
  
The car suddenly swerved to a halt. The Terminator climbed out of the car door and waited for the truck.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked a puzzled Neo, stepping out of the car.  
  
"I am killing the Terminator T-300 cyborg, as you told me to."  
  
"You do what I say?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is for your protection. Get back into the car."  
  
"No. I don't have to do what you say."  
  
"Okay, stay out of the car, but it is for your own safety."  
  
Neo hesitantly got back into the car. The truck was now coming up to the Terminator T-800, who stood in the middle of the road, waiting. The T-300 did not slow down, and the truck hit the T-800's hard metal body, sending it flying off into a cornfield. Smoke billowed out of the truck. Still, however, the Terminator T-300's skeletal casing climbed out from the wreckage, skin all melted off. It stared into the eyes of the T-800 for a moment, then went to get its shotgun from inside the truck cab. The Terminator T-800 reached for its Desert Eagle from underneath its jacket. The T-300 fired its shotgun at the T-800, who continued towards him, unscathed by the otherwise-deadly bullet wound in its chest. The T-300 fired into the T-800 again, and again nothing happened. The T-800 raised its Desert Eagle and fired three rounds off into the T-300's face, before picking it uop, throwing it down, and shooting it in its back twice more. A lock came undone on its back, and the T-800 opened up its casing, ripping out wires, chips and circuit-boards. The T-800 then strode back to the car, triumphantly.  
  
"Whoa," gaped Neo, "How d'you do that?"  
  
"A major design flaw. Supposedly as easy access for the programmers, the T-300's casing comes open easily."  
  
"Does yours?"  
  
"No. The T-300 is a lesser model than me." 


End file.
